


this one’s for her

by thesunandthestars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A teensy bit of angst bc Betty is sorry, Betty is very curious, Bughead is life, Bughead loves to tease each other, But also cute and romantic, But lots of fluff, Could Be Canon, F/M, Jug is being secretive as usual, Probably happens at some point during s2, She’s a detective though who can blame her, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunandthestars/pseuds/thesunandthestars
Summary: She stole a couple glances at his laptop, but even from her perch right next to him she couldn’t see what was on the dimmed screen. Maybe it was some sort of a surprise for her. But he wouldn’t be writing a surprise for her right in front of her, right?Jughead is being rather secretive about whatever he’s writing on his laptop. Betty can’t help but wonder what he’s writing about and why he’s hiding it.





	this one’s for her

Betty Cooper flipped through the textbook on her lap, eyeing the content with little interest. She had been studying for her chemistry exam for several hours, eyes skimming the pages without really comprehending the words. 

It wasn’t really her fault that she didn’t understand what the hell she was reading. Her teacher, Mrs. Schneider, was horrible at her job, quite frankly. Betty couldn’t follow anything in that class, let alone decipher the textbook. It really didn’t help that the past year had been full of murder mysteries and other things that had taken a toll on Betty’s focus. 

A light tapping at the window startled Betty away from her work, and she swiveled around to catch a familiar pair of blue eyes behind the glass. 

Betty gasped and flung the window open, textbook laying forgotten on her bed. “Jug!”

Her beanie-wearing boyfriend grinned at her pleased smile. “Betty Cooper,” he replied, crawling into the room and shutting the window behind him. “Just thought I’d stop by and check on you.”

Betty smiled as a memory surfaced—the first time Jughead had knocked on her window. They were a mystery-solving duo back then, and that much hadn’t changed. She glanced at the textbook on her bed, and then back at her boyfriend. “I appreciate it, Jug, but I really need to study. I have an exam tomorrow.”

Jughead cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not going to distract you.” He made himself comfortable on the edge of her bed and she followed suit. “I’m just here to provide some company. I have things to do too, anyway,” he continued, holding up the laptop Betty hadn’t noticed until now. 

“Are you writing a new article?” Betty asked, watching as Jughead opened the screen and keyed in the passcode. If he answered yes, she knew she’d have to read the article when he was done. It had been too long since she’d seen him write, what with everything that had happened in the last few months. 

“Actually,” Jughead replied, glancing over at her with an unreadable expression on his face, “it’s more of a personal project.”

“Oh.” Betty toyed with the sleeve of her sweater, unsure if this meant he didn’t want her to read whatever he was writing. She decided not to ask, pulling her textbook into her lap instead and opening it again. 

A long silence followed, the only sound being the quiet, melodic clicking of Jughead’s keyboard. Betty tried to focus back on her textbook, but found that she was very intrigued by this “personal project” Jughead was working on. She stole a couple glances at his laptop, but even from her perch right next to him she couldn’t see what was on the dimmed screen. Maybe it was some sort of a surprise for her. But he wouldn’t be writing a surprise for her right in front of her, right?

Without warning, Jughead scooted backward on her bed until he was leaning up against the headboard. Betty looked up from her textbook to see him patting the pillow next to him with a soft smile. “C’mere.”

Betty shifted and crawled over to him, kissing his cheek lightly as she settled down next to him. Before she turned back to her textbook and resumed her reading, she caught a small smile stretching across Jughead’s lips. She allowed herself a smile of her own and continued flipping through the textbook—not that she was actually reading. She was much more interested in whatever Jughead was writing. 

She couldn’t help but sneak a peek over at Jughead’s laptop screen, straining to read the words. It must be a surprise, she reasoned. Why else would the screen be so dimmed?

The clicking noise of Jughead’s fingers on the keys stopped suddenly, and Betty glanced over to see that Jughead’s head was turned away from his laptop. She followed his gaze to her mirror, and returned his cheeky smile when he caught her eye. 

Before she could second-guess herself, Betty scanned Jughead’s laptop screen for any sign of the topic of his work. Before Jughead turned back to his laptop, Betty read, _It’s been almost a year since this all started. It’s strange to think that mystery and crime is the norm in Riverdale now. It wasn’t like this until Jason Blossom’s murder. Sometimes I wish I could go back to when life was simpler and I wasn’t always running around looking for clues._

_There is one thing I would never take back, however. My girl._

Betty snapped her eyes back to her textbook, schooling her face into nonchalance when inside she was floating. He was writing about her? No wonder he was being so secretive!

“I’m going to go downstairs and grab a snack, okay?” Jughead’s voice startled Betty out of her thoughts. “Want anything?”

“No,” Betty responded, giggling. How very characteristic of him to be hungry. “Thanks though.” Jughead sat up and closed his laptop, leaving it on the bed. “I love you,” Betty added quickly, as a means of thanks for writing such sweet things about her. Even if he didn’t know she had read it. 

His lips curved upwards. “Love you too, Betts,” Jughead replied, turning away to trek downstairs for food only after letting himself admire his girl for a few seconds. 

As soon as his footsteps had receded, Betty quickly opened the laptop and, to her relief, it was still unlocked. She found the spot where she had left off and began to read. 

_I’m not normally a cheesy writer, but things like this tend to be that way, so I guess it’s okay._

_Betty Cooper is an enigma. I told her that once. She is also one of the most empathetic people I have ever met. (God, this is so cheesy). We were friends when we were younger, but life pulled us apart and we didn’t really talk until sophomore year. That’s when everything changed._

_We started investigating Jason Blossom’s death together. We both have a knack for solving mysteries, it seems. And after that, we didn’t stop. We’re still the greatest detective team in Riverdale, if I do say so myself._

_I’m not sure when I started falling in love with her. Maybe it was when I realized that she has a darkness, deep down inside of her, much like I do. Or maybe it was when she opened that window with that smile of hers and I realized that no other girl has ever, or will ever, make me feel the way she does._

_She broke up with me, once. She told me later that she did it to protect me, because she didn’t want me to get hurt. I told her that it was the only thing that_ could _hurt me, and I meant it. I didn’t stop loving her, though. I tried to deny it, remind myself that she hurt me, but to no avail. I remember telling her once that I’ll never stop loving her. That is a promise I have every intention of keeping._

_Every day I think about how lucky I am to have her in my life. (Okay. This can now only be categorized as mind-numbingly sappy. But it’s true.) Since we started dating, she has been there for me, through thick and thin. She embraces every part of me, and she loves me for all of my flaws. With her, I can be myself. I can open up and tell her how I feel and she will stand there beside me, hand in mine._

_Her touch sets me on fire. The feeling of her nails digging into my back is forever burned into my memory. The taste of her skin, the way my name falls off of her lips—all of it. The way she makes me feel is indescribable. Here I am, a writer, every word I could ever need laid out for me, and none of them can describe Betty Cooper._

_It’s not just the passionate, fiery touches though. Those soft kisses that leave just a hint of her taste in my mouth have a mind-melting effect. Even just the quick, sweet kisses we share when saying good morning or good night are incredible. Holding her hand feels so natural, and enveloping her in my arms feels so right._

_Sometimes we just sit together, enjoying each other’s company. I write and she studies and we just_ be. _I lay my head in her lap, or she lays her head in mine. We talk as we work, or we don’t. Simply spending time together is enough for me._

_I don’t like thinking about how different my life would be if not for Betty. I know it’s a clichéd thing to say, but she changed my life for the better. She has given me a place to be myself and to express what I’m feeling and to feel like I belong._

_If you’re reading this, Betty, which you will someday, I want you to know I love you._

_I love you, Betty Cooper. And I’ll never stop._

“Betty?”

Betty whipped her head up with a start, eyes falling on her boyfriend in the doorway. A blush was crawling up his neck and into his cheeks, obviously embarrassed as he realized what he had left open on the laptop. Betty shut the laptop quickly, as if that could erase the sight of her reading Jughead’s private writing from his brain. 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” she began after a beat, wringing her hands guiltily. It was probably supposed to be a surprise for her, when it was done, and now she had ruined it. 

“Hey,” Jughead said softly, taking her hands in his own reassuringly. “It’s okay. I know you’re curious about my writing and I don’t blame you for wanting to look.”

“It was about _me_ , Juggie,” Betty continued, squeezing her eyes shut and focusing on the gentle circles Jughead was rubbing into her hands with his thumbs. “It was probably supposed to be a surprise for me and I read it before you were even done. Secretly. I invaded your privacy.”

“It’s okay. Really.” Jughead cupped Betty’s chin and her eyes fluttered open, falling on his mouth, watching as his lips quirked upward in a soft grin. He dropped his hand back to her lap and took her hands in his once more. “I should’ve known that you’d find out about it if I worked on it right in front of you.” 

Betty had to smile at that, lips twitching as she returned Jughead’s grin. “Jughead Jones, I love you,” she whispered in reply. 

Jughead’s gaze fell to their joined hands, a hint of red in his cheeks, as Betty realized what she had said. They were the exact words she had said to him the night of the Jubilee, their first spoken confessions of love. And in Jughead’s writing, he had used the exact words _he_ had said that night. 

“You know,” Jughead mused when his eyes came back up to rest on her face, “I think that this means we have to make out.” His lips involuntarily curved upward. 

“Oh my god,” Betty laughed, hands flying up to cover her mouth. 

“That’s what happened last time you said those exact words, isn’t it?” He was smirking now, and he wasn’t trying to hide it. 

“Oh, shut up,” Betty replied, shoving him even as a smile stretched across her lips. 

She was still smiling when Jughead leaned in with a chuckle and pressed his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back, guys! And this time with a Riverdale fic! I’ve been watching the show for a while and I knew I had to write something for my favorite couple <3 Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
